


[Podfic] Adventures in Solitude (we thought we lost you)

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Holidays, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sunsetmog's story: <i>It's Christmas Eve, and Spencer Smith is not endearing himself to his staff. He's banned decorations, informed his PA that Starbucks red cups aren't welcome in the office, and refused to close early for the holidays. A sort-of Christmas Carol AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Adventures in Solitude (we thought we lost you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adventures in Solitude (We Thought We Lost You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169494) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> **Podficcer's notes:** Created for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. Beta by anna_unfolding.

Cover art credit: crazybutsound.

| 

## Length

  * **Music version:** 01:45:00
  * **Naked version:** 01:42:11



## Downloads 

**Music version**

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dh6devweu21rlrh) | **Size:** 96 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?76pgj1a3cjtw41q) | **Size:** 100 MB



**Naked version**

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?cfyb9clhc7hs9fb) | **Size:** 94 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?nfooyg2joihmpwb) | **Size:** 97 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---


End file.
